


Strip

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, General Whatthefuckery, Humanstuck, M/M, Sugar Momma's, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless is his Stripper name, and this is how he works.  This was a one-shot to end all one-shots.  But then the people asked for more soooo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marlee because she's my Signless and bitches don't even know.

 Signless is an orphan, has always been since he got left on the steps of a hospital as a baby, but now he's an adult orphan with no place to live anymore.  He started working at the Caverns when he was eighteen so he'd have a place to stay, fresh and new and a hit with the ladies.  He got a sugar momma within the first few months, and she lavished him with everything she could afford.  Spoiled him rotten to the core and then suggested he switch clubs when she wanted to move so she could keep pampering him.  He was nineteen and uprooted his entire life to follow after Momma D.  
  
 At first it was hard, staying in her house and looking for work as a bartender or a cook.  Anything to help pay the bills, but the club he was supposed to be referred to declined him because he wasn't twenty-one yet.  Momma D threw her own fit, but it wasn't directed at him.  
  
 After all, she treated him like he was her son, and had never once asked him for sex.  She just wanted him to be happy, not stressed over not having a job.  
  
 Sure, she never complained when he'd clean the apartment in just his briefs or be suggestive, but he thought she deserved a good show, even if she never partook in it.  He's twenty though, and Momma D stops him one day while he’s cleaning the movie case with a laugh. "Be a stripper." She says, and he laughs with her.  
  
 Only the next thing he knows, he' a stripper.  He's never seen so much body glitter, but _god_ the ones and fives shoved toward his cock are worth it.  He gets groped and prodded and has seen so much tit and ass, but it's a job that makes him happy, as strange as that is.  Normal people hate it, shit, most of his co-workers hate it.  
  
 He doesn't.  
  
 He likes getting money, enjoys taking off his clothes and giving fun shows to men and women.  He likes making them happy, and he _loves_ getting requested for 'private dances.'  Especially if it's from a certain set of his favorite customers.  
  
 He doesn't know their real names, and they don't know his, but they go by... code names, he guesses.  
  
 Disciple.  Psiioniic.  Grand Highblood.  Dualscar.  Condes.  
  
 Now not all of them are his favorites because of the way they treat him, often it's just the way they tip him.  
  
 Condes, for example.  He's a sack of meat that writhes and gyrates to her, getting a smile out of her that isn’t sarcastic or sardonic would be like winning the lottery.  She tips him in fifty dollar bills though, just for dances.  If he goes down on her, that's eight hundred dollar bills to wipe his mouth with.  
  
 Dualscar is different.  He's stoic and harsh and he thinks he's funny, but he's really not.  He loves it when Signless will grind against him, pressing his cock against the other mans belly and strip him naked.  He never fucks him, but he does order blow jobs and the 'pleasure' of watching Signless get off by shoving his fingers up his ass and riding his prostate straight to orgasm town.  That's five hundred.  
  
 Now Grand, he fucks Signless.  God _damn_ does he fuck him.  There isn't always mutual release, sadly, but it's _always_ good.  He sits on that mans lap and works his cock until it's nice and hard, then he eases onto it and melts.  Grand holds him like he'll break, nuzzling him while he fucks him like he's desperate for something.  That's four hundred and a sore, sometimes satisfied fuck.  
  
 Psiioniic... he always wants Signless to fuck _him_ instead of the other way around.  He's desperate and gentle, always makes sure he comes.  They lay in the blankets and talk after, sometimes there's mutual masturbation, but they always relax.  It's only two hundred, but he enjoys it because it's slow and easy.  
  
 Then, there's Disciple.  
  
 Lovely, elegant, cheap Disciple.  
  
 She only has enough for one hundred, and he only sees her a once every few months in the private room, but fuck, when he _sees_ her.  Disciple comes for a dance and leaves walking bowlegged.  He's not really supposed to fuck anyone under three hundred, but he makes exceptions for Psiioniic and Disciple because they're his friends.  Only not really, because they mean more than friends.  
  
 Disciple gets a dance, then he kisses her.  Nice and slow, passionate and against every rule ever made.  He'll spend a long time fingering or eating her out, and she makes the sweetest noises.  They kiss more, then undress entirely and make love.  
  
 He hates to admit he's in love with her, but he is.  He's met her outside of work and they've gotten coffee, and he tells her she doesn't need to pay him, he'd gladly just _be_ with her, but...  
  
 "If I pay for you, then you don't have to fuck a stranger." And he just falls in love with her all over again.  
  
 They all seem to know each other too, and Signless likes that.  They gather together at the back V.I.P. table and giggle and kiss each other like they’re their own harem.  They're close, and it's odd.  
  
 Condes and Disciple shouldn't get along, their personalities clash, but they do.  They cuddle and giggle and roll their eyes at the boys, and sometimes they drag others to their table.  Signless had never given those people dances, but they've all had their hands all over him several times.  It's like a little clique he has no right to be apart of, but he's still there.  Like a strange group of misfits or something.  
  
 It gets weirder when he sees Condes outside of work, kissing Momma D's cheek as she leaves the apartment and telling her she's lovely.  
  
 His life has come full circle.  
  
 And he still has to go to work in two hours.


End file.
